Awoken
by HollyBlue2
Summary: Alex is in a coma. The nurses want to pull the plug. Will he wake up after three years...


**Awoken**

Two shots rang out in the gloomy cell. Two shots hit Alex Rider. He stumbled backwards, and then tripping over his own feet he fell over and smashed his head painfully on the ice cold floor. He looked once more at his evil-eyed attacker, who had a shy smirk on his face, one last time before closing his eyes and hearing his breathing hissing in his head. He could feel the warm blood leaking from the two gunshot wounds. His mind seemed to be drifting, but he could hear voices shouting in the background and the odd firing of a rifle. He could hear the thumping of the attacker's feet against the concrete floor, trying to get away, running to the bolted door, pulling down the handle before remembering that you could only open it from the outside. He looked around him desperately looking for an escape; the windows were barred, there were no roof tiles, there was no escape. Before long four armed men in military dress barged into the room; one man, his face a dark colour, his eyes stern and watchful. His body was well built and he was known as Wolf. He cornered the man, another three shots echoed around the room.

The attacker was dead!

The other three men were now kneeling down by the blond teenager, helping him, trying to stop him from leaving Earth. They had been sent to get the boy out alive; and if they wanted a successful mission then trying to revive him was what they had to do.

* * *

Three Years Later

"He can't stay like this, we're going to have to pull the plug at some time, we still have Ash, I realise Rider is our best agent Blunt, but you remember Agent Smith don't you?" Alan Blunt nodded absently. A million possibilities going through his head.

"We need to wait!"

Alex lay under the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed, perfectly still, only his chest would rise, then fall. Alex had been like this for three years now. He could hear and feel, but couldn't move or see. He knew that every now and again Tom would come and visit him, over the tears Tom had changed, his voice had become deeper, he told Alex about college, he had left Brookland nearly a year and a half ago, Tom had a job, he had joined the police force and he would patrol the streets after college, arresting young offenders, that were normally drunk. Tom was nineteen, when he had heard about Alex he had just turned sixteen, the same age as Alex. Tom had been upset and had come to visit every day for two weeks. He had been nervous until one of the kind nurses had told him to talk to Alex, after he had felt better around him knowing he cold hear him.

* * *

((In Alex's Head (Italics))

_I need to wake up soon or MI6 will pull the plug! I have realised recently Tom had been bringing things in -to jog my memory- even my photo of me and Uncle didn't work. _

_I can remember the voices in the background-shouting-but hey bring nightmares; night mares that never seem to end. The voices it was definitely Wolf, I'm sure Snake was there too, so the rest of them would've been there too. I just wish they were here. I don't want to be in this dream anymore._

* * *

Alan Blunt was waiting outside, while Tom was visiting Alex. Eventually he came out.

"Nothing will work!"

"Yes something has to; we can't lose our best agent."

Tom thought for a moment. "Who else was there at the incident?" he asked. "The attacker died, but who actually got Alex out?"

"K Unit!" Blunt muttered.

"Pardon?"

"K Unit!" he repeated. "They rescued Rider." His eyes were wide; it was the only expression Tom had seen for three years.

"Are they available?"

"They should be doing training, but I could arrange for them to come for a visit, to... Hmmm. Say a few last words." He turned and walked away, pulling his mobile phone out of his left trouser pocket of his grey pin-strip suit, as he did so.

"Hello, Sir,"

"Ah, Mr. Blunt,"

"I was wondering if the soldiers from K Unit could come down to St. Dominic's Hospital, I think they need to say a few last words." The colonel on the other end of the line agreed and immediately sent the Unit of the way to London.

* * *

They all reached the hospital at nightfall. Wolf greeted Mr. Blunt.

"Good evening, Sir," Wolf saluted him and spoke again. "I understand Mr. Alex Rider is still in a coma. We haven't heard anything since we found him in the cell in Manchester."

"Yes, he is still in a coma, you were the last people to see him conscious, we thought you might like to say a few last words." He explained. "The hospital say they can't keep him alive anymore, they want to pull the plug!" It might be best if you see him tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Sir." He saluted again, spinning on his heels he did an about turn and marched towards the rest of K Unit.

"We're seeing Cub in the morning." They all were sad; their youngest member was about to die or to put it exactly… Murdered!

They all piled into the jeep they had arrived in.

"Never thought this would ever happen." Wolf said, staring at his feet, which were resting lightly on the pedals.

"Me, neither." Fox said.

"He can probably hear as well, I reckon that makes it worse." Snake told them.

They all told their own stories about the good times they had had with Cub.

* * *

Morning came; the nurses were to pull the plug at ten-thirty on that Sunday morning. Alex however had no idea… He had no idea that at ten-thirty someone was going to murder him, letting him suffocate to death.

* * *

Fox woke, it had been a very uncomfortable night, and his neck was stiff. Fox opened the passenger door and a waft of icy morning air came flooding in waking the others. Eagle shivered, and then put on his '95 military top, got out the jeep and stretched. He glanced at his watch. It read ten o'clock!

"Guy's!" He called. "It's ten o'clock!" the rest of K Unit realised and leapt out of the jeep, waling briskly towards the hospital entrance. There the greeted Mr. Blunt who lead them to Alex's room. They were shocked at what they saw. The teen looked identical to when they had first found him, most of the cuts and bruises seemed to have healed but he hadn't seemed to age a bit. The nineteen year old still looked sixteen" Fox shuffled awkwardly forward. There was a chair that had been placed next to the bed. He sat on it and held out his hand, hesitating, before resting it on Alex's still cool hand. There was no movement, but what had he expected.

"Talk to him." The nurse said standing next to the door.

"Erm..." he paused not sure what to say. "Hi Cub."

_

* * *

_

Fox? Fox! I know you can't hear me but listen... I don't want this anymore... someone help me! Please!

* * *

Eagle stepped back out of the door, he couldn't stand it anymore. Snake followed to comfort him. Snake looked Eagle in the eye. He had tears welling up, either anger or sadness or both. Fox came out of Alex's room.

"You can go in now," Fox had tears in his eyes.

"Snake... come with me please."

He agreed and followed Eagle in who was trembling slightly. Snake put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a bit.

"Alex, if you can hear me, just remember that I – we will never forget the light you brought into our unit. We will miss you!"

_

* * *

_

Eagle, I'm not going to die! I don't want to, they can't make me. That's murder!

* * *

Snake spoke while Eagle had tears streaming gout of his eyes.

"Cub, it's not going to be the same without you. There'll be no one to fix up, if you go!" a single warm tear leaked out of his eye.

Wolf was waiting by the door. After Eagle and Snake had finished, he went and sat on the chair and put his hand next to Alex's.

"Alex, I know you can hear me." He looked around; none of the nurses were in the room so it was safe to tell Alex the truth. "They are going to pull the plug in ten minutes. I can't do anything to stop them." Wolf sniffed.

_

* * *

_

NO! NO! This can't be happening! I can't die, I'm Alex Rider! Wolf you've got to help me!

* * *

Wolf moved his hand on Alex's. Alex woke suddenly. He grabbed Wolf's wrist and sat bolt upright.

"What the hell!" Wolf shot out of the chair, standing about a meter away. Two nurses rushed in and took him off the life support machine. Alex sat back up coughing and feeing rather stiff.

"Thanks for the kind, hearty words, but I'm not dead yet" Alex's voice was hoarse, but he managed to get the words out in between coughing.

"Glad to have you back." Wolf said. "You're still the witty brat you were three years ago." Alex and K Unit laughed and even Mr. Blunt might have even had a smile on his face.

"What you doing here anyway?"

"Mr. Blunt told us to say our last good byes." He explained.

Alex looked at Mr. Blunt and the deep down expression told Alex, Blunt knew K Unit would wake him up.

**

* * *

**

THE END

* * *

Well What do you think??? Please R&R! :D 


End file.
